Sirius Black déteste les chats
by lolyy
Summary: Enfin juste un, celui de Marlene McKinnon - Drabble.


A/N : Un petit Sirius / Marlene que j'ai écrit d'une traite et qui n'est vraiment pas excellent. Bien entendu, ces personnages ne sont pas les miens et appartiennent uniquement à JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>- Mais c'est qui le plus beau des chats ? C'est mon Merlin !<p>

Marlene était assise dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune, son chat sur les genoux, heureux de se faire gratter le ventre. Elle savait que son attitude de vieille grand-mère gâteuse pouvait lui jouer des tours, mais à chaque fois que Merlin venait se frotter contre elle, sa carapace de garce froide tombait.

- Arrête de jouer avec ce chat Marlene ! Lui lança Dorcas, complètement absorbée par un devoir de métamorphose.

- Regarde comment il est mignon ! Répliqua alors son amie, prenant son chat dans ses bras.

Soudainement, le chat tenta sorti de l'étreinte de sa maîtresse pour se cacher derrière le fauteuil tout en crachant. Elle leva alors les yeux et vit Sirius Black, accompagné de Peter Pettigrow descendre les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Le premier lui jeta un regard noir, alors que le second courait se réfugier vers la table où se trouvaient Remus Lupin et James Potter.

- Je crois que Sirius n'a toujours pas avalé la griffure d'hier, chuchota alors Dorcas.

- Mon pauvre Merlin non plus. Il est terrorisé maintenant.

De leur côté, James et Remus avaient commencé à pouffer comme des adolescentes en voyant l'avant bras rouge de Sirius, qu'il exhibait comme une blessure de guerre.

- Je crois que ce chat ne t'aime pas Patmol, lança Remus sur un ton enjoué.

- Ca doit être l'odeur canine, continua James.

La veille, alors que Marlene tentait d'assimiler un nouveau chapitre pour son cours de sortilèges, elle avait été surprise de voir Sirius s'installer sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Essayant comme à son habitude de résister aux avances du jeune homme, il avait tenté d'attirer l'attention de son chat adoré pour qu'elle tourne enfin les yeux vers lui. Mais cela s'était retourné contre lui, lorsque l'animal avait planté ses griffes sur son avant bras découvert pour ensuite filer dans le dortoir des filles.

- Je déteste les chats, marmonna Sirius.

- Tu détestes surtout celui de Marlene, répliqua Remus.

- C'est vrai.

- Moi non je ne l'aime pas, dit subitement James qui reprenait un ton sérieux alors que Lily Evans descendait de son dortoir. Non mais quand même, ce chat peut dormir sur le lit de Evans !

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ça ton argument ? Marmonna Sirius. Il m'a déchiqueté le bras quand même.

- Tu seras toujours second dans mon coeur Patmol.

Sirius tourna alors la tête dans la direction des filles, alors que Marlene tentait de réconforter son abominable tigre, qui lui lançait des regards mauvais.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir me rapprocher de McKinnon si cette boule de poil rempli de lames de rasoir est toujours avec elle ?

- Tu lui donnes à manger, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, dit Remus tout en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la table des filles, alors que les trois autres voyaient le visage de Dorcas Meadowes s'illuminer de bonheur. Il commença ensuite à murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Marlene, puis se mit à caresser le chat comme si de rien n'était.

- Sirius ne comprend pas pourquoi Merlin le déteste, dit-il à la jeune fille.

- Normalement il aime tout le monde, même Peter. Les seules choses qu'ils détestent sont l'eau et les chiens.

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire puis commença à parler métamorphose avec Dorcas qui n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots à la suite. Sirius n'en pouvait plus, il se leva brusquement et se planta face à Marlene, ses yeux gris remplis de haine.

- Si ce chat ne va pas dans votre dortoir directement, je l'enferme dans la cabane hurlante.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Hurla presque Marlene en se levant brusquement. Petit un, il ne t'as rien fait, petit deux, il me protégeait contre toi, petit trois, Black dégage.

Le jeune homme se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour cette mégère à chat. Puis lorsqu'elle prit délicatement Merlin dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le dortoir, « là où les méchants Black ne peuvent aller », il se rappela que derrière ce visage de véritable garce, elle était probablement la fille la plus sensible qu'il connaissait.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, il l'attendait les bras croisés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- McKinnon, Pré-au-Lard avec moi ça te tente ?

- Lorsque ce sera le grand amour entre Merlin et toi.

Puis elle repartie s'asseoir sans un regard vers lui, même si il avait cru entrevoir un léger rire.

Oui, Sirius Black détestait vraiment les chats, enfin, juste celui de Marlene McKinnon.


End file.
